The need for LEDs having high power (increased brightness) is increasing. As power increases, so does the need for heat dissipation since if the heat generated by the LED junction is not dissipated effectively the brightness of the LED is diminished.
Currently LEDs are produced in surface-mounted LED packages which are mounted to aluminum metal core PCBs. The metal core PCBs act as direct heat-sinks drawing the heat away from the LEDs. Using metal core PCBs is relatively expensive since the cost of the material for a metal core PCB is high.